Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modelling liquid for dental porcelain used for preparing various prostheses partially or wholly formed of porcelain by crownwork and bridge work, while taking into account the form of teeth, their harmony with the remaining teeth, occlusion and mastication, their aesthetic appearance, their influence on periodontinum, the maintenance of recovery, their dynamic properties, their easy-to-prepare property, improvements in their quality and reliability and reductions in their production cost.